


Un, Deux, Trois

by bzx93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzx93/pseuds/bzx93
Summary: Lance, Shiro, and Keith discover the many perks to taking a dip in the healing baths after long bouts of training.





	Un, Deux, Trois

**Author's Note:**

> These three instantly struck me as a trio that would get caught up in this kind of unabashed mischief so I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry for the lack of originality in my title, I'm never really good at coming up with them... As a disclaimer, I don't own any characters, ideas, material etc. Anyway, please enjoy!

    “Man, I’m _so_ glad Allura told us about these regenerative bath thingies. Feels like heaven...” mused, Lance. He let himself sink lower into the heated, cloudy blue water so that it now pooled around his shoulders. His hair hung limply about his face, strands plastered to his forehead. Swirling his hands about in circles at the water’s surface, Lance sighed with obvious content and closed his eyes. Beside him sat Shiro, who lounged lazily against the crystalline barrier making up the circular shape of the bath. Shiro’s normally pensive gaze was now softened by the relaxing aura and directed above him toward the dark, shimmering ceiling.

 

    “I could definitely get used to this,” Shiro noted quietly.

 

    “Me too,” added Keith, on Shiro’s other side. Pushing some of his hair from his face, Keith stretched and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep his fatigue at bay. Hunk and Pidge opted out of taking a dip in the baths, much to the trio’s delight. Ever since defending the universe had been all but dumped on them, the past few weeks consisted of a whirlwind of danger, adventure, and the beginning of a unique relationship between the three of them. Lingering gazes here and there, along with touches that seemed to cross the boundary of friendly camaraderie to flirtatious teasing. They didn’t know what to call it, but they’d be damned if it ever came to an end.

 

    Scooting closer beside Shiro, Lance rested his head on the other man’s broad shoulder and breathed in his scent deeply. He could never figure out why the way Shiro smelled had such a power over him. Even sitting down, Lance felt his knees weakening and went to press his cheek more firmly against Shiro. Taking Shiro’s arm and embracing it as tightly as he did made Shiro laugh gently.

 

    “Easy, Lance, I’m not going anywhere.” Lance ran his fingers along Shiro’s toned bicep down to his forearm lazily, tracing imaginary lines where he felt muscles rise and fall.

 

    “I know, I know. I just... I like being close to you. You smell nice.  It’s like I can’t get enough.” Shiro brought his free hand up to comb through Lance’s damp tresses with a touch so tender it earned a small moan of appreciation from the younger boy. Suddenly, the water rippled violently as Keith came up to Shiro and wrapped both arms around his torso possessively. With another warm chuckle, Shiro took his arm from Lance’s hair and draped it around Keith’s shoulders, regarding him in a gaze too caring for words.

 

    “Keith,” Shiro cooed in an effort to hold the young man’s attention. Keith looked up on cue with eagerness in his eyes. Before finishing his thought, Shiro leaned in closer to Keith. Their mouths were hardly inches apart and Keith could have sworn that his heart leapt into his throat. Shiro spoke in a tone just above a whisper, a tone he knew would make Keith melt.

 

    “Are you doing this on purpose? You know I love it when you get jealous.” Keith just couldn’t take it any longer and surged forward, covering Shiro’s mouth with his own. He could taste a certain sweetness on Shiro’s breath and sighed, sinking deeper into the kiss. On the other side, Lance kept his hold on Shiro’s arm and began kissing the curve of the other man’s shoulder lovingly. Words didn’t matter anymore. All that did was how each of them could make what already felt so good feel better. Lance let go of Shiro’s arm and lifted both of his hands to place on either side of Shiro’s face, pulling him away from Keith. Lance was less forceful than Keith as a kisser, but a great deal more of a tease, biting and sucking at Shiro’s lips.  

 

    While Shiro was now occupied with Lance, Keith took advantage of the beauty of exposed skin on Shiro’s neck and left kiss after kiss on its smooth surface. He moved a little lower to Shiro’s collarbone and bit down playfully, licking at the quickly reddening mark. Soon, Shiro’s need for oxygen took over and he pulled away from Lance, albeit reluctantly. Lance licked his lips while he flashed a devious grin towards Shiro. Keith took notice and jealousy spurred him to unravel his arms from Shiro’s body. It urged him to shove Lance away, but the enticing pull of desire coaxed him to place a hand on Shiro’s inner thigh. It was the longing at the bottom of his heart that made him take Shiro’s already hard cock into his hand. It was the unbridled _want_  that pushed him to move his hand up and down, up.... And down...

 

    “Keith...” The name spilled from Shiro’s lips like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. His hips stirred only a little at first, rolling forward in synch with the movements of Keith’s hand. Lance observed the beautiful rosy hue now coloring Shiro’s cheeks which had now spread to his ears. Those perfect ears. God, how could they be so perfect? It’s like they were begging to be noticed, to be adored.. Lance lifted a hand to Shiro’s ear and stroked it once before coming closer to place his lips on its lobe. His tongue darted out, touching the skin tentatively once or twice. Shiro writhed beneath him and let out a low groan when Lance went to suck more earnestly on his ear.

 

    “Lance, please-- Lance,” breathed Shiro weakly. Senses overloaded, Shiro could do nothing but whisper their names and make vain pleas of slowing down, which both cadets gleefully ignored.

 

    “Just let us do the work, Shiro,” Keith purred, his hands movements growing more erratic with each second that crawled by.

 

    “Yeah, it’s our turn now. All you have to do is enjoy it.” Lance’s smile was evident in his voice as he continued to pour his heart into giving Shiro all the love and affection he could muster up.

 

    “But I... I don’t think I can--” Before Shiro could finish his thought, Lance silenced him with a sharp bite to his ear lobe.

 

    “Don’t think, just feel.” Lance’s words tore Shiro’s last bits of composure asunder. Keith quickened the pace of his hand while Lance made sure to not leave even an inch of Shiro’s ear, neck, and shoulder without the touch of his lips. Shiro’s fingers trembled, his breathing now shallow and ragged as his climax neared. His toes curled, his skin tingled, his heart ached. Something akin to a dull pressure pooled in his lower abdomen and he knew that his time was nearly up. However, Shiro didn’t want to be the only one. 

 

    First he freed his arms from Lance and Keith, then slipped his hands between their legs. Both boys voiced their pleasure when Shiro’s fingers worked their way from the base of their erections to their terribly sensitive heads with impossible skill and finesse. Keith let out a soft whimper when Shiro squeezed his cock, letting the pressure of his grip taper off as he came closer to its tip. Eyes shut tight, Lance ceased his showering of kisses upon Shiro and once more laid his head on the older man’s shoulder.

 

    “Sh-Shiro, God, yes...” Lance mewled shamelessly. Part of himself hated that he let himself come undone so easily, but he was no match for Shiro’s deft fingers. They were everywhere, massaging his balls, swirling about his shaft and prodding his head. Nothing should be able to feel this good, nothing... Shiro could no longer keep his climax at bay and succumbed in an instant. He tried his damndest to cry out Lance’s name, then Keith’s, but all that left his mouth was a loud, strangled moan while his body tensed forcefully. Keith was next to go, followed by Lance, each of them falling against one another. Moments filled with only the sound of their breathing started to blend into one another until Lance finally decided to speak.

 

    “Let’s go back to your room, huh?” he suggested.. Shiro nodded, or at least he thought he did. When he felt the strength to leave the bath with Keith and Lance, all three dressed themselves and made their way to Shiro’s living quarters within the Altean castle as inconspicuously as possible. They’d happily whittle the hours away in each other’s presence until night fell and day broke again..


End file.
